


Sweet Boy

by stardust_empyrean



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_empyrean/pseuds/stardust_empyrean
Summary: Hal wasn't sure when it all started, and he wasn't sure what it meant for the two of them. All he knew was that he wanted to be a good boy for Daddy.





	Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this was an idea i've had for a few months; i like the idea of hal being uncomfortable with the idea of being ordered around and controlled and taken care of, and i think even if he were hesitant, he'd love the attention he'd get from someone who wanted to be his daddy. the original outline for this was actually with aquaman and flash, with hal being hesitantly coerced into getting involved with it, but i decided to just go with arthur and hal. this was a struggle for me to write, since i kept fighting with their personalities and my sleep schedule, but i think i did a good job, and i hope you guys think so, too!
> 
> the only warning i have is that there's very light ageplay, but i didn't think it would be significant enough to include it in the tags. also, the setting doesn't matter because this is just baseless smut. i hope you guys enjoy it!

“You’re being very good for Daddy right now, aren’t you, boy?”

Hal wasn’t exactly certain when it had started, or what the catalyst was—hell, he wasn’t even sure if he even liked it, whatever it was. Arthur, or, Orin, or whatever, had always been a member of the League that he’d held great respect for, right up there with the boys in blue and black (and, of course, Diana, but it was questionable whether that was even respect), and even though Hal held great pride in his powers that he’d been gifted, he didn’t control most of the goddamn planet like Arthur did, so that, and the man’s regal demeanor in general, had Hal inadvertently putting him in this upper echelon where the guy was untouchable, again, like Supes and Batsy (and, again, Diana, but she was also physically untouchable—trust him, he’s tried). Arthur, or, Orin, or whatever, commanded a lot of respect, even if he wasn’t treating the “lower” members of the League like his royal subjects. He wielded an impressive display of power, whether he’d meant to or not, and it certainly put Hal in his place.

Hal wasn’t normally the kind of guy that did well with taking orders, especially so since he’d received the Green Lantern Ring and a new degree of entitlement that the other members of the League refused to recognize, and he’d displayed that stubbornness the first few times Arthur requested something innocuous from him. Initially, Hal didn’t even like the guy—he felt that his attitude was bordering too closely with pompousness, and that his friendliness that he’d displayed towards Hal was uncomfortable, rather than endearing. Of course, Arthur was in a league of his own, and Hal had to respect him, whether he liked him or not. It wasn’t _that_ much of a pain to run a few errands for the guy, since he was usually busy goofing off, anyway.

“Hal,” he’d first said in his baritone voice. “Would you be so kind as to fetch me a cup of coffee?”

Fetch it yourself, Hal wanted to say, but he willingly retrieved what had been requested of him, although he was biting the inside of his cheek the whole time.

“Oh, yes, very good.” Arthur took the cup, giving it a glance before looking at Hal with the warmest expression. “You did very good.”

He was practically purring, and the bass in his voice sent a shudder down Hal’s spine. The praise brought color to his face, and he instantly turned to leave. What sort of guy got so proud over something like that?

As weird and out of place as it was, that became their typical interaction during the day. Arthur didn’t even have to be paying Hal any sort of attention; he could have been discussing business or strategies with Superman and Batman, or he could have been in the lounge polishing his gear, but if he wanted something, he would ask Hal in a voice like honey to do a simple favor for him. Every time, Hal would agree, and every time, Arthur would praise him. It reached a point to where Hal was expecting it, and, then, yearning for it. Hal especially looked forward to it from Arthur, himself, having warmed up to him since this little exchange of theirs had begun. No one else could be bothered to tell Hal when he was doing something right—mostly when he was doing something wrong. So what if his life was a little hectic? He didn’t need Superman telling him to get his life under control!

Hal didn’t really know what to make of it, however, which led to conflicting feelings on the matter. He knew it was strange, suspicious, even, of the Atlantean to be singling him out every time he wanted something that he could very easily just do himself—he hadn’t gone with more engaging requests, not in the beginning. Even stranger, and more suspicious, was the man’s immense pleasure seemingly from simply being obeyed, and it had Hal wondering just what kind of king he was. Arthur seemed generally well-liked by everyone at the League, barring Hal’s initial distaste towards him, and that made Hal all the more curious.

It took Hal a little bit for him to see what it was that Arthur enjoyed so much about his compliance, and Hal didn’t know what to make of that, either.

One time in particular, Arthur had simply been sitting down, reading some book that Hal couldn’t have even begun to understand the nature of, and Hal had been sitting across from him, a coffee table in between them, just watching Arthur; waiting patiently for his next request so that Arthur would validate him. The two sat in silence, however, with Arthur barely even recognizing that the two were sharing the same space. Even when he’d finished with his drink that he’d had beside him, he didn’t ask Hal to fetch him another one for once, and Hal began to feel antsy. Hesitantly, Hal brought it up.

“Do you need anything?” He finally found himself breaking the silence, and he immediately wished he could have withdrawn what he’d said and pretend it had never happened, but it got Arthur looking up, and smiling at him. That smile did things to Hal he didn’t want to think about.

“Aren’t you a good boy,” he said with a light chuckle, and Hal practically choked. That was a first from the man, and Hal quickly averted his gaze. “So eager to help me out. I’m fine as it is, thank you, but I’ll be sure to let you know next time I need a favor.”

That was the point at which things began to change. Having been called a good boy, and having responded very badly to it, Hal found himself gravitating more and more to the man who continued to perplex, intrigue, and even excite him. During meetings, he would sit just a bit closer to Arthur, and focus his attention elsewhere when the older man would smile at him. He’d practically hover around him when Arthur was having a conversation with someone else, as if he was at the ready to do something for him to get the man to call him a good boy again. Of course, Hal knew what he was feeling wasn’t normal, and he tried his best to act as though nothing was happening, that he was just helping a fellow hero out whenever he got the chance.

Things, again, changed when Hal was called a good boy for the first time. Arthur’s requests evolved from simple fetch quests for Hal, and he quickly introduced a layer of companionship, and, one could argue, intimacy. Again, Hal was at odds with himself, but not once did he think of declining Arthur’s requests.

“Hal, would you be so good as to sit next to me?” Arthur had noticed Hal walking in, and he patted the spot next to him on the couch. Hal wouldn’t admit to it, but he wasn’t exactly the brightest of the bunch, so he didn’t notice Arthur’s implicit use of the word that made Hal radiate so. He did, however, show obvious discomfort at the unexpected request. Hal was silent as he weighed the decision with himself.

On one hand, he’d be praised. On the other hand, he wasn’t exactly certain what would happen if he were to obey this time.

“Why would I do that?,” he’d finally protested, but he still took a few cautious steps towards the older man on the couch, legs betraying his words. He stopped just a few inches before the seat Arthur had picked out for him, watching him.

Arthur merely smiled at him—the smile that made Hal’s stomach do flips. “Because I told you to, and you want to be good for me, don’t you?” Hal’s mouth fell open, and he balled his hands into shaking fists.

“S-screw you, old man.”

“Oh?” Arthur leaned forward, looking up at Hal through lidded, yet confident eyes. “That’s not the way a good boy talks, is it?” Hal let out a small sound from his throat, and suddenly, the world felt very far away. This isn’t what he was expecting, but he knew what it meant, knew what Arthur was doing—and yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop it.

This was as much of Hal’s fault as it was Arthur’s, for being so stupid and naïve as to getting roped up into this fucked up game that Arthur was playing. Even as he stood before Arthur in his bedroom, at the present moment, he was conflicted. The obstinate attitude was gradually becoming a crutch, because Hal simply didn’t want to accept the position he’d been filling, and he certainly didn’t want to accept the way it affected his cock.

Arthur was lying languidly against a pile of pillows as he eyed Hal up and down, donned in his attire provided for by the ring. “Daddy knew his baby boy was shy, I’m very happy you decided to take me up on my offer. I bet that was hard for you—you try so hard to be noticed by the others, but I see your true value, Hal. You’re very good for Daddy.”

The words, and the gaze, had Hal quivering as he stood at the foot of the bed. His face felt so hot, and his limbs felt like liquid as a sea of humiliation and arousal flooded his senses. Hal knew this was selfish, and he knew it was bizarre and wrong, but he wanted so desperately to be seen for what he was capable of by the others. He continued to rationalize with himself, even as he stood there, even as he let Aquaman call himself his daddy, that he was only doing this for respect, no matter how perverted this was, and no matter how arguable it was that you could even call Arthur’s admiration respectful.

Arthur smiled further when he could detect Hal’s apprehension, and he leaned further into the bedding. “Daddy can see his sweet boy is new to this, but don’t worry, young one. Daddy will take care of you.”

Hal choked, and he brought his hands up to cross his arms, at which Arthur objected. “None of that, I won’t have my beautiful boy covering himself up. Speaking of which, would you make Daddy happy by removing your ring?”

“H-how do I know you won’t try anything funny? I mean, uh, anything worse than—than—“ Thoughts of what Aquaman had in store flooded his mind, and Hal looked away and gave up on his thoughts, which brought a deep chuckle from the other man.

Arthur had sat up a bit, leaning just a bit closer to the younger man that stood at the edge of his bed. “As I said, I will take care of you. It would bring me great pleasure, in fact, to see to your happiness and enjoyment. You’ve enjoyed what I’ve asked of you thus far, haven’t you? Enough to join me in my private quarters, in fact. You’re strong, Hal Jordan, but your strength isn’t wanted, or required, while you’re in this room with me. With me, you are always safe.

“Now, please, Daddy doesn’t want to ask twice. Would you like to remove your ring?”

It was now or never. Hal knew he wasn’t trapped, that Arthur wouldn’t get angry and try to pick a fight with him and make him do things he didn’t want to do, and that Hal wasn’t exactly surrendering his freedom, and that he could say no at any time and leave peacefully. That wasn’t what was scaring Hal at that moment. Arthur was the last thing he was worried about—well, not necessarily.

“I’ve never done anything like this,” he said quietly, honest and bashful. “I’ve only seen this kind of thing in porn I’d watch with Barry, I haven’t—I just don’t want you making fun of me.” He lowered his hands, and, without giving himself a moment to back down, removed his ring from his finger, dispelling his suit and leaving himself entirely in the nude, just as Arthur had asked before.

“Very good,” Arthur was purring with his voice again, and Hal felt those familiar, saturated eyes roaming over his muscled body. Hal was still shaking, as he hadn’t quelled his anxiety just yet; he pressed his legs together, since he couldn’t use his own hands to hide his anatomy. His small anatomy. Arthur didn’t seem dissuaded, however, and he seemed even more engaged than he’d displayed previously until that moment.

Arthur sat up from the bed, and leaned over to grab Hal’s wrist—the man’s hand was bigger than his own, but his grip was delicate, and gentle. Maybe Arthur meant what he said about taking care of him. “Come, onto the bed with me. I want to touch you.”

Hal felt as though he were on the verge of a breakdown, with how embarrassed he was, and he continued shaking as he stepped forward and brought a knee onto the plush mattress. The domino that had obscured his features was gone, with his suit, and the blush that had occupied his cheeks was far more obvious, making him feel impossibly more naked. He felt like a complete virgin, especially in the presence of someone as experienced as the king. He knew it must have been showing.

“Good,” Arthur was humming as Hal situated himself entirely before the man. Arthur brought a strong hand and ran it flat from Hal’s clavicle to his navel. He stroked at Hal’s pecs, at his arms, and even at his neck, at which Hal tilted his head back obediently. “Very good. You’re not as skittish as you seem, hm?”

The petting lasted for a bit, and as Hal was given time to adjust to it, his nerves began to calm down, and he was shivering less. His blush had begun to stain his neck, however, yet he sat there as he was instructed to, and let Arthur touch him as he pleased. Hal didn’t think that having his skin and muscles rubbed like this could feel so good, so relaxing, and that made him even more afraid of enjoying this.

“You have a very beautiful body, boy.” The compliment just made him blush even more, and he struggled with looking towards Aquaman. “Daddy is very pleased. You’re always so good for Daddy, he enjoys you very much. Be good for Daddy, and spread your legs for me, will you?”

Hal opened his mouth at that, but all that came out with a short breath. The quakes returned, and, leaning back on his hands, he didn’t think his arms would support him. He did what he was asked, regardless of his own convictions, and he slowly, shakily, spread his legs before the man. He brought one hand up to rest uncertainly above his groin, as though he were ready to cover it the moment the man laughed at his demure size.

Aquaman merely smiled, and Hal wanted to whine. He placed his hands on the soft insides of Hal’s muscular thighs, rubbing circles with his thumbs, as he stared directly at Hal’s insecurity. He began to harden under his gaze, at being so exposed, at being surveyed. “You’re especially lovely here. This is a very surprising treat for Daddy, although I should have expected as much; with as large as your constructions with your ring are, I should have speculated that you were compensating.”

“H-hey! Yeah, I know, my dick is small, but you don’t have to rub it in!”

Arthur chuckled, and his hands began moving further south. “I didn’t mean to humiliate you, although, you don’t seem as angry as you’re letting on. Perhaps you’d like for Daddy to play with your little dick, in opposition with your words. You’re putting up a front, but Daddy can see your cock hardening. Isn’t that peculiar.”

“God, I hate this,” Hal murmured, but as Arthur’s hands reached his penis, he drew in a quick gasp and found himself spreading his legs even wider. He knew he wasn’t packing that big of a weapon, but he didn’t think there was anything wrong with the size of the ones he’d made using his ring! He thought it’d make him seem more like a badass, make it seem impressive, but Arthur was telling him that it came across as a lack of masculinity?! Hal should have stopped, should have put his ring back on and left, but Arthur’s hand wrapped around the entirety of his short length had him licking his lips and wanting more.

“Daddy likes that his little boy’s dick is so small,” Arthur said, completely dispelling any worries Hal had formed.

“Y-you do?”

“Mm, yes, very much so. You have a chiseled physique, but Daddy likes to think of his boy as younger, less defined, and the pleasing size of your member certainly adds to the illusion.”

The illusion? “So, how do you want me to act? You weren’t exactly clear about this, you just—oh, that felt good—you just told me to show up here without anything on under my suit. You’re leaving me in the dark here, pal, that’s just making my nerves worse—oh, shit—“

“For starters, I’d ask no cursing of you. Good little boys don’t swear, now do they?” Arthur tightened his grip, and Hal bit his lip, spreading his legs a bit more. “You already understand the satisfaction of pleasing me, and, judging from your body’s responses, you understand further the pleasure of our positions; our roles, if you will. You’re nervous, but you’re also enjoying this, that much is certain. Let us take this further, and have you refer to me either by my title, or as sir. That should be simple enough for you, shouldn’t it, my sweet boy?”

Arthur leaned forward and began leaving light kisses on Hal’s neck, his other hand settling on his hip and rubbing comforting circles into his flesh as he continued to jerk him off slowly. “My sweet, sweet boy.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Hal forced out, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck. He seemed to understand the role Arthur was laying out for him, and in his mind, he’d begun to give up the fight, and give in to what felt good for him. The strong hand around his little dick, and the tickling whiskers on his neck, were definitely helping.

“Very good, my boy is so smart.” Hal sighed at the praise, and he let himself close his eyes. “My little boy enjoys having his little dick rubbed, doesn’t he? Does my little boy want kisses from Daddy?”

Hal lifted his head up, and blinked hazily at the other man. “Yeah,” he breathed out, eyebrows nervously upturned. “I’ve never—I’ve only kissed women, so. But yeah. I mean, yes, sir.”

Arthur smiled again, and he straightened himself up a bit to begin leaving more kisses along the bright red skin of Hal’s cheek. “Your lack of experience is endearing,” he murmured. “Daddy appreciates being your first man.” He placed a quick, chaste kiss against Hal’s lips, and the momentary contacts were enough for Arthur’s facial hair to scratch at Hal’s smooth face.

“Daddy will make certain to take extra care of his boy,” he said, and he leaned in once more to place a more firm kiss on Hal’s awaiting lips. Hal didn’t want to keep fighting, didn’t want to be burdened by reluctance, and even if it meant there were things about Hal he wasn’t ready to accept about himself, he couldn’t deny how wonderful the affection Arthur was showing him had felt, and how much he absolutely enjoyed the terms of endearment the older man continued to use. Arthur’s lips were rough against Hal’s own, his beard and mustache continuously scraping against him, but his discomfort was thrown out the window as he opened his mouth and Arthur slipped his tongue into rub against his own.

Arthur’s control over the kiss was very clear, his tongue pressing against Hal’s, keeping it pinned in place as he stroked it, and using the same level as control to stroke and explore and claim the inside of Hal’s mouth. Arthur’s intent was to display his dominance, and Hal reciprocated this well, letting out gentle moans against Arthur’s lips as the man used his tongue to ravish him. Hal was beginning to feel feverish, and he wrapped his arms tighter around the man’s neck. His body began shaking again, but with anticipation, rather than fear.

When Arthur pulled away, a trail of saliva still connected their lips, and Hal found himself breathless. Retrospectively, Hal realized he didn’t have an opportunity to really showcase his kissing prowess, as Arthur had dominated the kiss from start to finish, and he’d wondered why Arthur had even asked if he knew what he was doing. Then again, Hal thought, he was a grown man, and he wondered why Arthur would be curious as to whether or not he knew how to kiss. It hit him, then, that it was part of the game Arthur had been playing with him, and it was then, as Arthur murmured further words of praise and approval, that Hal had finally understood the nature of whatever it was he’d agreed to.

“Da,” he licked his lips, starting, trying to say what he wanted, what he thought would make Arthur happy, “Daddy, that felt—really good.” He could go on about what it was, exactly, about the kiss that he’d enjoyed, but he decided to just leave it at that.

That seemed to excite Arthur, and he leaned forward to press another, gentler kiss against Hal’s lips. “Did my boy enjoy that?” Arthur wanted further validation, wanted affirmation that Hal understood this, their roleplay, and that he was agreeing, at last, completely, to play along.

“Yes, Daddy.” The word felt foreign, felt alien on his tongue, but Hal couldn’t resist what it was doing to him to say it, to verbalize it. This was really fucked up. “Daddy, you’re—you’re making me feel so good, with your mouth and with your hand, I want—more. Please?”

Hal didn’t mean it as a part of the act when he bit his lip, but he must have come across as coy and shy, rather than hopeful that he’d pleased Arthur by playing along. Either way, Arthur was indeed pleased; he pressed another kiss against Hal’s lips as one of his hands planted itself flat against Hal’s chest and gently pushed, ushering Hal to lay on his back.

“Daddy wants nothing more than to satisfy his boy, especially one that asks so sweetly. Daddy is going to make you feel amazing, boy, and all that is required of you is that you relax and accept Daddy’s love. Can you do that for me, sweet boy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Hal breathed out, propping himself up on his elbows. Arthur had settled himself between his legs, but it didn’t seem as though he was planning to go down on him, necessarily. He was still stroking his cock, the pleasure of which had not died down, but his other hand was busy behind him, with Arthur turned around to face the pillows at the front of the bed. He seemed to fish out a bottle of lubricant, and Hal’s heart began to pound.

“Daddy has a question for his little boy,” he’d said, and he pulled his hand away from Hal’s dick to coat his fingers in the clear liquid. “In one sitting, how many times have you achieved an orgasm? Not throughout multiple sessions, of course—how many times have you climaxed whilst pleasuring yourself during one session?”

That was an unexpected question, and Hal swallowed as he watched the lubricant bring luminescence to Arthur’s fingers, wondering what the man was planning with his actions and words. “I dunno, probably only two or three times, I get exhausted after a while. You know, with jerking my hand and all.”

Arthur hummed contemplatively, looking at his slicked fingers absentmindedly, before bringing them down to between Hal’s legs, beneath his balls, pressing against his crevice, causing Hal to draw in a gasp and grip the bedding. Arthur’s movements were slow, and as his fingers neared his hole, he was watching Hal, gauging his reactions. Hal was biting his lip again, and his eyes were shifting between Arthur’s, and his hand. No matter how much Hal wanted whatever it was Arthur wanted to do with him, and no matter how aware he was of his own carnal desires, it seemed that the speed and intensity with which matters were progressing was causing Hal’s ever-present anxiety to become an issue with consent.

Hal never really considered himself attracted to other men, and while he’d recognize the attractiveness of others, he never fantasized or entertained the possibility of bedding them. Now he was with Arthur, completely naked on his bed, legs spread with the older man’s hand tentatively hesitating above his ass, a place he’d never touched even while experimenting with his own body to figure out what he liked. Hal wasn’t homophobic, but maybe he’d been closeting certain feelings, and maybe that was why it was so hard for him to learn to relax while Arthur seemed to do nothing but make him feel good.

“You can,” he started, paused, and began again. “You can go ahead, just ignore me, I’m being stupid.”

“You aren’t stupid, Hal,” Arthur said, blatantly lying. “Shall I press on, then?”

“Yeah, you can—you can do whatever you want, unless I say no. I’m trying not to freak out, but that’s just because this is all so sudden and new to me, you know? So unless I tell you to stop, just do whatever.”

Arthur hummed again, and, despite Hal’s body stiffening further, he willingly spread his legs just a bit more, so that Arthur had more access to what he was searching for. Arthur’s other hand spread his cheeks, and Hal began worrying his lips again—Arthur was staring right at him, staring at _that place_ , and Hal’s heart was pounding in his chest, with nerves and arousal. Hal liked the way that Arthur looked at him, especially in places he was insecure about.

“You look lovely,” Arthur said, and one cold finger began tracing around the hole, causing Hal to gasp again. Arthur soothingly shushed him, and the finger began pressing ever so slightly against the pucker before slowly, ever so slowly, pushing it in. Hal, having never touched himself down there before, began to feel a slight sting, and he had to pull his lip out from between his teeth lest he puncture the skin. His breathing began to pick up once Arthur’s thick finger was all the way in, and he hadn’t realized he was wincing until he softened his expression when Arthur looked back up at his face.

“You’re astonishingly tight,” he said, and Hal let out the breath he’d been holding as his dick gave a bit of a twitch. “You’ll feel wonderful around my cock, but first, Daddy’s going to make his sweet boy feel good. Daddy’s going to stretch you out with his fingers, and bring your first orgasm just like that.”

Hal liked how he didn’t ask for confirmation this time, regardless of any negative consequences of such, and the vague promise of multiple orgasms sounded enticing. He wondered what the older man had in store for him, and how far Arthur planned on taking this. “Yes, Daddy,” was all that he’d said, in a too-high voice.

Arthur began moving his finger in and out of Hal’s hole, slowly, and Hal immediately liked how that felt once he was accustomed to the stretch associated with it. His hands gripping the bedding relaxed, and his mouth dropped open in a soft moan as he felt the older man stroking his insides. “Daddy,” he said, softly, “that feels good.” Hal had never felt nothing like it, had never felt such intimate pleasure before, and as Arthur slipped in another figure, bringing out another pathetic moan from Hal’s lips, his dick began throbbing.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this,” Arthur said in a low voice. “Daddy wants to stretch you wide open, sweet boy. Does my boy want to be filled up?”

“Yes,” he answered before realizing it. Both of Arthur’s fingers were stretching him, and he could feel the bumps of his knuckles catching on his rim, causing him to moan even more. His dick was beginning to drool precum, and Hal was tempted to reach a hand of his own down to begin stroking it, but he had the feeling Arthur would chastise him if he touched himself without permission—whether or not that was true, he wasn’t certain, but his mind, at the moment, liked the idea of Arthur having that level of control over him.

“Good boy.” Hal sighed with pleasure at the praise, and he let himself close his eyes and toss his head back. He was loving the feeling of having Arthur’s fingers inside him, stroking him and pleasuring him and stretching him, while calling him a good boy simply for enjoying it. Praising Hal was what got him involved in this situation in the first place, and every bit of praise led Hal to enjoy it more and more. He didn’t want this to stop—he’d do anything if it meant Arthur calling him good, meant Arthur telling him he was doing a good job. Every time Arthur expressed his delight, Hal just wanted to make him happier and happier.

Arthur began pressing a third finger in, and Hal let out a whimper at the sudden shock of pain, gripping the bedding once more. “D-Daddy—“

“You’re going to be okay, boy,” he reassured, slowly slipping all three fingers in to their base. It felt tight, it felt as though they wouldn’t fit, and Hal was scared he would tear, or something worse. His arms began shaking, and Arthur brought his other hand to rub soothingly at his stomach and legs. “Relax, sweet boy, Daddy’s taking special care not to hurt you. I know it must ache to be stretched like this, especially with a virgin hole like your own, but I assure you, you’ll be able to fit my fingers in, and then some. Try to relax for Daddy, you’ve been doing great for him so far. You like pleasing Daddy, don’t you?”

“Y-yes!” His voice was strained, and his breathing was labored. “I wanna make you happy, Daddy, I wanna be a good boy, but it hurts!”

“I know, sweet thing, but you’ve endured far worse,” he said with a quirk of his lips. Suddenly, his fingers reached in deeper, causing Hal to wince further. “Perhaps this will make things easier on you.”

Hal didn’t know what Arthur had meant at first, but just then, a bright spark of electricity shot itself throughout his body as he felt Arthur pressing on an insanely sensitive bundle of nerves deeper inside his hole, causing him to shoot up, eyes go wide and blown, mouth drop wide open as he let out soundless moans and forced gasps. His toes were flexing, and he could have arched his back with how intense the pleasure was as Arthur continued pressing against that spot inside him. Arthur was smiling at him, and he was praising him, but Hal had been reduced to a begging mess.

“Oh, please, that feels so good!,” he spread his legs even further, his hands absolutely itching to reach down and stroke his aching member. “God, that’s so good, what are you—who cares what you’re doing, just keep doing it, please! Pretty please, Daddy!”

Hal’s entire body was shuddering, and he let out a very disappointed whine when Arthur withdrew his hand. “Don’t worry, sweet boy, Daddy’s going to take care of you, as he said. Come,” he said, and he moved more to the side of the bed to make room for his next request, “on your knees, you can rest your head against the pillows. Daddy wants to see your sweet hole better.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Hal crawled forward to the head of the bed and raised his hips for the older man, almost as though he were presenting. It was embarrassing, being so exposed, but at that point, he didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around one of the soft pillows, and rested his head against it as Arthur moved around him, stroking his hole with the tips of his fingers again. “Come on, Daddy!” He knew he seemed impatient, but Arthur was chuckling, rather than seeming annoyed.

“Daddy’s boy is impatient, isn’t he?” He slipped one finger back in, and Hal was already moaning like a whore.

“I can’t help it, Daddy, you’re making me feel so good—give me more fingers, Daddy, fill me back up!”

Arthur’s other hand was stroking lovingly at the roundness of his ass, and he delicately slipped his other two fingers back in once Hal had been adjusted to the girth of the first, filling him back up proper. Hal was moaning unabashedly into the pillow, feeling as though his head was spinning, as his small cock between his legs dribbled more precum into the comforters cushioning Hal’s upper body and knees. “Oh—h, God, Daddy, your fingers feel so—o good!” He was practically nuzzling the pillow he’d clung to as he tried rocking back against Arthur’s hand. Arthur’s grip on his hip and his ass was solid, however, and Hal could only move a few inches, which had him moaning further.

“You’re taking this very well, Hal,” Arthur said in his low voice again, and then, crooking his fingers and reaching further, he pressed against that blessed spot inside his hole once again that had Hal seeing stars. He was gritting his teeth together, almost biting the pillow, and he began to worm and writhe around where Arthur had him. The praise was only making it worse.

“Am—Am I being a good boy, Daddy?,” he asked, voice strained by the ordeal his body was going through.

Arthur leaned down to press a soft kiss to the small of his back as he curled his fingers yet again, Hal ceaselessly gasping. “You’re being a very good boy. Daddy knew you would like this, but this is only the beginning, my dear.”

Hal expected Arthur to be fucking him with his fingers, for him to thrust his fingers in and out and expect an orgasm through that method, but instead, Arthur’s fingers were massaging that spot inside him, pressing against it, teasing it and stimulating it and bringing Hal nearly to the point of tears. His entire body was quivering, and his body was pink with blush and coating with the sheen of sweat. He was getting so worked up just from having this one spot touched, and soon, he felt the familiar pressure building at the base of his cock.

“Da-Daddy!,” he cried out, and he finally brought one of his hands down to wrap around the base of his little dick, but he didn’t start stroking it, not without the king’s permission. “Daddy, I have to cum so bad, your fingers feel so good inside me—please let me cum, Daddy!”

Arthur shushed him lovingly again, and he used his other hand to gently nudge Hal’s hand around his dick away. “You may cum whenever you’re ready, Hal. This will be the first of many orgasms that I’ll give you tonight, but none of them will involve touching your little cock. Do I make myself clear?”

“Wh—what?” Hal pushed himself up on his forearms and he turned his head to look at Arthur behind him, a confused, yet lusty expression on his own face. “How am I supposed to do that?”

Another shock wracked itself through his body as Arthur continued to knead the bundle of nerves inside of him, and his dick was practically oozing precum. He was on the verge of an orgasm, he just knew it, but he didn’t know how he was supposed to reach it if he wasn’t allowed to touch his dick. What was it that Arthur had planned for him?

“It shouldn’t be much longer,” he said in a reassuring tone. “Don’t hold back, my boy, simply enjoy what it is your Daddy is giving you.”

That wasn’t much direction, but, surely enough, Hal’s entire body went rigid, burying his face in the pillows as a greatly intense wave of pleasure suddenly erupted throughout his body—he was orgasming, but it didn’t feel like the same electric shock as it did normally. His orgasms were intense, but on his own, simply rubbing his dick, it was a sudden jolt throughout his body, and then jolts of lesser intensity as he dick shot out his semen. When Arthur brought his orgasm by massaging his prostate, it felt as though he was basking in an ocean of electrifying warmth as his semen was slowly dripping out of his dick, rather than spurting out.

Hal wasn’t exactly sure what Arthur had done, but this was definitely the best orgasm he’d ever had. He didn’t even feel exhausted, and he attributed at least part of that to him taking a back seat and letting himself be the one receiving the attention and affection.

When he came about his senses, and when his dick was finished drooling out semen, he was struggling to catch his breath. He was so overwhelmed, with everything that had happened, but he wanted more, and he wasn’t about to quit. He’d felt nervous in the beginning, untrusting of Arthur’s intent, but now, he wanted nothing more than what the Atlantean would have for him.

“Daddy,” he whined, and started pressing back against his fingers. “That felt so go—od, your little boy wants more, Daddy.”

“Of course, my dear,” Arthur said, and, if Hal’s hearing was right, he’d seemed a little breathless, himself. He knew Arthur wasn’t touching himself, but he had to wonder how hard the other man must have been because of what he was witnessing.

“I want Daddy’s cock,” Hal said, nuzzling the pillow he’d been pressed against. “I want you to fill me up, Daddy, I want your cock rubbing against that spot inside me.”

Arthur began slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole, like Hal had anticipated before. “My little boy is being quite forward, isn’t he? I don’t think you’re quite ready yet, but soon, sweet boy. You won’t be leaving this room without my cum filling you up.”

Hal let out a moan at the promise, and, just as quickly as the orgasm had been wrought from him, Arthur was pressing on that spot exactly the same as he’d done before, giving Hal little time to climb down from his orgasm. “Daddy!,” he cried out, but he wasn’t protesting. “Daddy, I’m still sensitive! I just came!”

“I know, boy,” he said reassuringly. “That will make this next one much swifter, and more intense.”

“M-more intense?” The orgasm he’d just had was the greatest one he’d ever experienced, and his hazy mind found it difficult to imagine how the next one could be even better, but he trusted Arthur. Arthur knew what he wanted, knew he wanted to be praised, knew about this spot inside him that he’d fell in love with. Surely, Arthur knew how to push his limits, and how to make Hal reach the peaks of ecstasy again and again.

Hal was distrustful of Arthur at the beginning, but now, he wanted to give all of himself to the older man if it meant these levels of pleasure.

His dick was, in fact, still sensitive, as was his prostate, but he wasn’t asking Arthur to stop. It was nothing he couldn’t handle; it was a lot, more than Hal was used to, but he could show Arthur he could keep up. The pleasure was still intense, as his body’s nerves hadn’t died down in the small break he’d had from the pleasure Arthur had been administering, and he felt helpless at Arthur’s mercy.

“Please,” he’d begun begging again, “it feels so good, Daddy, so good.” He was practically drooling.

“I know, sweet boy, and you’re doing wonderfully.” Hal whimpered at the praise. “Your hole is stretching beautifully around my fingers, it’s practically swallowing them up. You’re very greedy, aren’t you, my boy?”

“I’m sorry!” He wasn’t exactly sure what it was he was apologizing for. “You’re just making me feel so good, Daddy, I don’t want it to stop!”

“I’m sure you’ll feel positively amazing when my cock is filling you up. I can’t wait to see your hole take me in—your pretty little hole. I should warn you, I’m rather large, but I know you’ll appreciate the stretch and accompanying fullness. I’m especially large compared to you, aren’t I?”

Hal couldn’t formulate words, what with Arthur’s fingers inside him still massaging that special spot, and with what Arthur was saying. Hal was imagining a dick twice the size of his own penetrating him, dominating him, claiming him, with Arthur affectionately talking down to him and demeaning the size of his own. “I’m sorry it’s so small,” he forced out, and he felt impossibly more aroused.

“Oh, don’t apologize, darling,” Arthur said, and with a hard press against his prostate, Hal was arching his back and practically sobbing. “Daddy loves your little dick. If presented the opportunity, even, I would show others just how must Daddy loves it.”

“You—you wanna show me off?” Tears were running down Hal’s cheeks from the constant assault on his prostate, and his neglected dick was impossibly engorged with blood. Everything Arthur was saying was only making it worse.

“Yes, you’re so beautiful, especially with my fingers stretching you out. Daddy would love to showcase you, I’d love to see others pine after your body and wish you belonged to them. That would never happen, of course, as you belong only to me, don’t you, sweet boy?”

“I do!,” Hal said, mouth wide open with his moans and pants that a bit of drool began to pool on the pillow he was resting against. “Oh, God, this is so good, you’re so good to me, I love how—ahh—you’re taking su—uch good care of me, this is the best I’ve ever felt, I—oh, God, Daddy, I’m gonna cum again!”

His stream of consciousness was interrupted by the same pressure from before suddenly seizing his dick, and this time, his body waited not one second to lower the flood gates and let the torrent of pleasure rush over Hal’s body and drive him towards his ecstatic high once again. Arthur was right; it felt far more incredible than it had the first time, catching Hal off guard, and, momentarily, Hal was afraid he was about to black out. He knew his legs were growing limp with the intensity of it all, and it was a struggle to keep his lower body up for Arthur to continue toying with him. He felt his breath stolen from him once again, and black spots percolated in his vision as though he’d been deprived from oxygen altogether. His dick felt as though it were on fire as more semen dribbled from the tip into the same spot as before, collecting a sizeable amount.

“Holy shit,” he managed to breathe out, and Arthur hummed, but dismissed it. “Jesus Christ, Arthur, that was incredible. Oh—h God, that was so good.” Eventually, Hal let himself slump against the mattress, but Arthur was immediately pulling his hips back up. “No, man, I don’t think I can keep this up—“

“You can,” Arthur said calmly, “and you will. You’ve endured tougher challenges, I’m sure. One more, and when you’re nice and empty, Daddy will put his cock in you and use your hole to his liking. Does that sound nice?”

Hal groaned, and, shakily, brought himself back up on his forearms as he held his ass up with his knees. “What do you mean by ‘empty’?”

Hal’s body was still tingling to the point that he didn’t even notice Arthur had withdrawn his hand at last, but he noticed the sink in the mattress as Arthur moved to the nightstand to pull something out. “You’ve been meeting my expectations,” Arthur said. “I’m sure it’s within reason for me to be able to milk your prostate to where we’ll be able to empty your balls of all the cum that lies inside them, don’t you think?”

“You wanna—you wanna what?!” Hal knew how ridiculous that sounded, how crazy it was for Arthur to want to try such a thing, but he was still floating on clouds to be beyond caring, particularly. “Is that even, like, possible?”

“Oh, it is,” he said, and, at that moment, Hal had something solid and rounded rubbing at his hole. “Daddy picked a very good boy, I’m sure you’ll let me empty your balls for you, won’t you, sweet thing?”

His balls practically twitched at Arthur’s plans, and he wasn’t exactly sure what to make of it. He’d never been literally drained like that before, and he knew his body would just produce more, but, if his balls were empty, would that mean he wouldn’t be able to feel good once he was done with his final orgasm?

“Of course,” he continued, “it doesn’t mean you’ll cease your enjoyment of our time together.”

“So, uh, even if I can’t cum, then, you’ll still make me feel good? What, will you be rubbing my dick, or will that be worn out, too?”

“Hal, I’m sure at this point you must have realized I don’t plan on touching your little dick even once.” At that, Arthur plunged whatever it was that was pressing against him, and Hal arched his back like a whore once again. It was so much wider, so much heavier than just Arthur’s fingers, and Hal had to spread his legs again, or, at least, he felt he had to, to accommodate its girth. It was really smooth, and Hal could tell it had a slight curve to it, and he realized it must have been a dildo. He winced as his hole tried to adjust, and he wondered when Arthur was going to dive into him and chase his own finish. “Even if you’re unable to, how shall I put it—even if you’re unable to have a wet orgasm, being empty doesn’t affect your body’s ability to have a dry one. Do you understand, my sweet boy?”

“N-no,” his voice was strained again, and he continued shifting as the dildo was piercing him and spreading him wider. “But I’m gonna keep feeling good, right?”

Hal could practically feel the rumble in his chest as Arthur laughed. “Of course, my dear boy. Daddy won’t deprive you of anything you desire; Daddy will always take care of his precious boy. I just need you to be empty, so I can properly fill you up. One more ought to do it, and I’m sure you’ll enjoy this one. Daddy won’t be using his fingers, but I know you can do it. Make me proud.”

It was pretty clear manipulation on Arthur’s part, but when the dildo began vibrating against the soft walls of his hole, Hal was certain he was losing his mind. Even outside of that, outside of the constant vibrations pelting his prostate, outside of Arthur digging the head of the vibrator against the soft flesh bud deep within him, the manipulation worked on Hal’s susceptible mind. While he may not have understood Arthur’s intents when it came to wanting Hal to completely empty himself with his orgasms, Arthur seemed confident in that there would be continued pleasure on Hal’s end even after his balls were spent, and Hal trusted him. Even if Arthur was being sadistic, it didn’t seem as though that sadism was rooted in malice. Of course, even if it was, Hal was too far gone to notice, or care.

His body had continued shaking as the vibrator stimulated him further, and he felt his third orgasm since he’d entered this room looming overhead. There were no pauses, no breaks, as Arthur hadn’t intended to give Hal a moment’s rest in between releases—he was intent, as he said, on Hal being empty. His third orgasm came shortly after the vibrator had been turned on, and he hung his head between his arms as he broke out into shuddering sobs. His face was completely stained with tears, his lips wet with drool, and he felt as though he were dying as he could feel his balls physically depleting themselves as the last bit of his remaining semen collected with his previous two orgasms.

Hal was crying, on the brink of his sanity, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He didn’t hate it, the exact opposite, actually, but he was certainly at his limit. He’d been able to reach three orgasms before on his own, but that was with him stimulating his dick, and only his dick. His prostate seemed to be the direct link to his orgasms, and having it messed with so directly was causing him to practically go blind, or, at least, that was Hal’s understanding of the situation. It didn’t matter at that moment, however; all Hal could think of was how dazed and overstimulated his entire body was, and how he was convinced, absolutely certain, deathly serious, that he wouldn’t be able to go on.

Arthur was saying something, probably words of praise, but Hal’s ears were ringing, and pulsating with blood. He pulled the vibrator out, and he circled his hole with his fingers, and Hal felt him pull away again. He knew what was coming, what was next, but he didn’t think he could take it. He felt Arthur shed his scaly clothes—armor? Whatever—and Hal realized, then, that that was his only reprieve from the constant onslaught. His hole certainly felt abused, but even as Hal was beginning to dread the lengthy duration of their rendezvous, not a bit of him was complaining. He’d never felt so elated, so positively beaming, and, while he wished Arthur had gone easier on him, he wanted the last of what Arthur was going to give him. He wanted it to end, and last forever.

Hal felt his hearing come back to him as Arthur sidled back up to his ass, and Hal was instantly hungry for his dick the moment he felt it pressing against his hole. He wasn’t looking behind him—he couldn’t, with his eyes filled with tears—but he imagined Arthur as being impossibly large. He wanted to be filled to the brim, he wanted his dick to reach as deep within him as possible; he wanted Arthur to be so big, Hal had trouble breathing just from being full. Hal wanted to be filled to the point he thought he was dying.

“I’m sure you’re exhausted,” Arthur said, stating the obvious yet again. “You’ve been a very good boy for Daddy thus far, and he’s very happy with your performance. You’ve been so good as to let Daddy play with your hole as long as you did, and you’ve been doing such a great job at keeping up with me. I’m very happy, Hal.”

Hal just let out a wordless, almost impatient moan. He knew he could have said no, said he didn’t want any more, could have retained all his semen and not be reduced to a mere toy for Arthur to get off to, but saying no was the last thing on his mind. He wanted Arthur to be happy, wanted to be good for him, and he wanted whatever Arthur expected of him more than he could have ever realized on his own.

“Daddy’s going to use your hole now, okay, sweet boy? After you make Daddy feel good, you’ll be allowed to rest for as long as you need to.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Hal slurred. He could do this. He wanted to do this. He wanted to know what it felt like for an older man, for his daddy, to fuck him, and make him his own. He wanted to be completely undone on the man’s cock, he wanted to lose his mind.

Arthur then, finally, oh so finally, began pushing his dick past Hal’s loosened ring of muscle and into his tight, wet, waiting warmth. He took no time to bottom out, and soon enough, Hal was impaled on his dick. He managed to muster the strength to push himself up once more, and he found himself weakly arching his back to try to fit as much of Arthur in as possible. Arthur was so thick, more so than the vibrator he’d used on him, and certainly more so than his fingers he’d used prior, and he was so long, Hal could almost feel him rubbing against his prostate simply by resting still. Hal hadn’t stopped shaking, but he looked behind him with a completely blissed out expression on his face.

“Daddy,” he murmured, “you’re so big—“

“I know I am, my boy. Do you see now why I had to take such care as to prepare you?” Arthur began thrusting in and out, taking no heed as to go slowly for Hal to adjust. Hal didn’t need it—Arthur using his hole exactly as he intended was all he could ever want. Hal was letting out soft, tired moans as his daddy fucked his hole, and he was more than satisfy to rest there and take it. Surely, Arthur was a man of great stamina, but Hal wondered how much of their foreplay had affected his endurance.

“Even after so much, your little hole is still so tight,” Arthur said during his thrusts. “You feel as wonderful as I’d anticipated.” Hal wasn’t colored surprise at Arthur’s proper speech even during sex, but he didn’t care—exhausted as he was, he did what he could to grind his hips against Arthur’s, to try to make his dick feel even better.

“I’m glad you like it, Daddy.” Hal’s voice was soft, hoarse with his noise he’d been making. His throat felt tight and dry, but he couldn’t shut himself up—then again, when was Green Lantern ever quiet? He wanted to keep talking; he wanted Arthur to keep talking. He wanted to know how good he felt on his dick. He wanted to know how happy he was making him.

“Daddy likes it—nngh, very much.” Hal could hear the sounds of their sex over his breathy moans, could hear the clapping of their skin as Arthur thrust into him over and over, and he could even hear the wetness of the lubricant coating his inside and, presumably, the older man’s dick. It sounded raunchy, much like everything else they were doing. “I’m going to certainly enjoy filling you up with my cum. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, my greedy little thing?”

“I would, Daddy, I want you to feel good—“

“Oh, you’re making me feel incredible.” With that, Arthur began thrusting harder, quickening his pace and roughening his thrusts to a more animalistic degree. His hands were gripping Hal’s hips so tight, he was certain it would leave bruises, given how strong Aquaman was, and he dreamed briefly about how nice they would look on his light skin when he’d get a chance to look at them afterwards. The heightened pace had Hal moaning more loudly again, and, just then, Hal began sobbing once more as Arthur’s thrusts began pounding directly against his incredibly tender prostate.

“Daddy!,” he cried out. “Daddy, I’m so sensitive! I can’t take any more!”

Arthur was panting at that point. “Hush, my boy,” he said in between thrusts. “You can most certainly handle it. Daddy’s dick is going to bring one more orgasm from you, okay?”

“One more?! But Daddy!”

“Hush, I said.” Arthur pressed his slick, bare chest against Hal’s back, and he brought one of his hands up to wrap his arm around Hal’s chest, holding him there, pressing them against one another. He was breathing into Hal’s ear, speaking directly into it, and Hal sobbed even more. “You’re a very good boy,” he said, “I know you can do this. Daddy’s going to pound directly into that sweet little spot of yours, and you’re going to orgasm for the fourth time without Daddy touching your little dick.”

Hal couldn’t respond with words—he didn’t know what to say, how to convince his daddy to go easy on him for once, but part of him wanted this more than anything, no matter the affect it would have on his body and state of mind. Still, tears continued to pour down his reddened face, and he continued to shamelessly moan as the other man pounded into his ass, stretching him so wide, and ceaselessly attacking his horribly mistreated prostate.

He wasn’t sure how long it had lasted, how long Hal had even been in that room with Arthur, but as they were having sex, and as Hal’s mind was overflowing his body with endorphins and serotonin, seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like long, agonizing hours. Arthur had begun pressing his forehead against Hal’s back, and he was practically nuzzling him as he peppered his heated skin with delicate kisses, in far contrast with the thrusts drilling into Hal’s sensitive ass. Hal was moaning for his daddy, repeating his daddy’s name over and over, and it was all he could do to not reach down and stroke his neglected dick, even if the end result would be fruitless, and even if it would only muddle his mind further.

Each thrust of Arthur’s powerful hips would land directly against Hal’s prostate, and each and every time Hal would cry out. It was so much, and Hal was positive that the next thrust would be his undoing, and the thrust after that, and the one after that, but every time, Hal remained grounded, remained lucid, and, frankly, he wasn’t sure how he was doing it. It was so much, accompanied with Arthur kissing the back of his neck, lightly biting his shoulder, and whispering in his ear how good of a fuck his sweet little boy was. Every second, or what Hal thought was every second, he was convinced he was losing his grip, losing control, when, at that moment, electricity shot through his body in a mere instant just as it had the previous times before, and Hal was bawling.

“Daddy!,” he said, shaking as though he were having a seizure. “Daddy, I’m—God, fuck, nothing’s coming out! God, I feel it though, it feels like my dick’s gonna fall off!”

He didn’t hear what Arthur said in response, but his orgasm was, indeed, dry. Nothing came out, although his dick was reflexively twitching, and Hal collapsed onto the bed and into the pile of accumulated semen he’d produced with his previous orgasms as all strength left his body. He buried his face in the pillows, burying it as deep as it could go, as Arthur straightened himself up, regained his grip on Hal’s hips, and began thrusting impossibly hard into Hal’s hole, chasing his own orgasm after so long. Hal’s entire head was ringing, like he’d just been near an explosion, and the veins behind his eyes were throbbing with so much blood, he felt that they’d push his eyes out. As he experienced his fourth orgasm that evening, without once using his dick to achieve it, he lay there as Arthur relentlessly crushed his pelvis, eventually stilling and shooting his own load inside of Hal.

Claiming him. Marking him. Making him his own.

“Oh—h, Daddy,” Hal was slurring again, and at that point, he felt as though he were on the verge of passing out. Arthur pulled out, and ran a flat palm along his spine, petting him like he were a cat.

“Absolutely incredible,” he heard Arthur say as he stroked him. “Such a wonderful boy. Daddy’s favorite boy.”

Hal’s eyes were closed, and the second he closed them, he felt his consciousness ebbing away. He was exhausted, he was so drained, and he didn’t care if he was laying in his splooge—Daddy would take care of him and clean him off. Daddy said that if he was good and let Daddy fuck him, he could rest for as long as he wanted, and like that, he was out like a light.

“That was fucking awesome,” he managed to say before getting some well-deserved sleep.

“What did I say about language?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys enjoyed the fic and wanna follow me more personally, my tumblr is http://stardust-empyrean.tumblr.com!


End file.
